


Take me instead

by Marybunnie



Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Brother-Sister Relationships, Captivity, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing here, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Poor Anakin, Possessiveness?, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Stalking, Tell me what to tag if I missed anything, Vampire Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vampires, Whump, Whumptober 2020, not betaed we die like unus annus, obsession?, this ain't sith kenobi but it sure looks like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: Anakin has a stalker but that does not stop him from having a nice time with his sister. As the night drags on, he makes some bad choices that lands him in some deadly hot water.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Take me instead

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo I hope y'all are having a good day because I sure as hell am not.
> 
> Online school is freaking criminal and it is killing me from the inside out. In what world is fitting in the entire syllabus in a shorter time frame with no breaks in between the right thing to do during a global pandemic? Hate it here baiiii
> 
> Anyway, this isn't about the education system killing students, this is about this very poorly written vampire obikin fic I wrote lmao.
> 
> Honestly, vampire Obi-wan is enticing. That does not mean that I'm good at writing him however XD I tried okay? So please don't have expectations for this one shot
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless
> 
> As always,comments and kudo are appreciated :D

It had made about two weeks since Anakin had first felt that feeling. The eyes from afar staring at him, wherever he went, insistently. It never seemed to go away.

At first he thought that he had picked up a stalker. Anakin was used to such things. He seemed to have a penchant for attracting the toxic and creeps who he met in day to day life. But this couldn’t be a stalker. A stalker would take breaks to eat and bathe and do normal people stuff (even though they were complete freaks).

No this was a 24/7 feeling and since Anakin did not make nearly as much to afford an actual psychologist, he settled for some roughly made YouTube videos that said he was just being paranoid.

Anakin would just have to live with the nightmares, restless nights and constant bone chilling sensation until he won the lottery or another miracle happened

Lord knows, he needed one right about now.

* * *

“Skyguy! Thanks for coming to pick me up as always,” Ahsoka grinned at her older brother as she strolled through her school gates with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

“No problem, Snips. You know I can’t have you walking home alone with these weirdos out and about,” Anakin warned as he shifted his eyes around the passersby who were minding their own business.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes obnoxiously and shook her head at her adoptive older brother. “Uh huh yeah suuuuuure,” Ahsoka agreed sarcastically.

Anakin bopped the back of her head in playful anger. “I mean it. Now let’s go home.”

Anakin surveyed the area as he fruitlessly tried to spot his stalker through the evening crowd. It was impossible but Anakin could not prevent himself from trying.

Ahsoka wasn’t having it. “What? Are you sensing your secret admirer again?” she asked belligerently as she hiked her bag higher over her back.

Anakin narrowed his eyes at her. She rose her arms in mock surrender.

“Alright, alright. Sorry,” She apologized looking down at her shoes. Then she beamed up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. “You know what we should do? Go watch a movie! We haven’t in so long and it might help take your mind of your secr--- stalker!” she exclaimed.

Anakin sighed heavily and shook his head with his eyes closed. “I don’t know Snips. You have school tomorrow and I honestly don’t know if I’m really up for it,” he explained as he tried to will away the sickly feeling of being watched. He was not a television program!

Ahsoka pouted. “Pleaseeeeeee.” She begged as she grabbed his arms beseechingly. “I did so good in all of my exams too, I’m sure of it! It’ll be like an early reward for me!”

“I don’t know,” Anakin said as he opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of his little sister giving him her infamous puppy dog eyes.. She even managed to well up some tears in her eyes this time. Anakin knew letting her join drama club was a mistake.

His heart hurt looking at the sight. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

“What am I going to do with you Ahsoka,” He relented. “Fine. We’ll go, okay?”

A large smile overtook the young teenager’s face and she embraced him. “Thanks so much, Anakin! You won’t regret this I swear. This movies had the best reviews so far and….”

Anakin slowly fazed her out and checked his surroundings before following the happy girl bouncing on her heels as they walked to the cinema.

* * *

“Broooo I can’t believe he killed her in the end! I did not see that coming at all!” Ahsoka rambled as they left the cinema.

It was late at night and only a few streetlights illuminated their path home. It was eerie with barely any bystanders outside.

Anakin chose to ignore his stalker as he listened to the young girl rant about the movie.

“Did you like it though?” He pondered to her, his hands in his jacket pockets. It was freezing tonight.

“Of course, I did! It was amazing. A cinematic masterpiece! Man that plot twist was so brilliant,” She continued. “What about you?”

Anakin smirked as he looked at her. “It was pretty cheesy though, ’Soka, admit it.”

Anakin gasped at him. “How dare you? That was not cheesy!”

Anakin laughed to himself as he messed with her. She always worked herself up over stupid, little things and it always made Anakin’s day to mess with her.

He let out a happy sigh as he shook his head. This was nice. A slight reprieve from his exam stress, stalking and just the world around him. Right now, he was happy with his family by his side.

“What are you sulking now? Giving me the silent treatment?” He goaded as she had gone quiet.

He turned around after she did not respond.

His eyes widened in alarm at what he saw.

There was a man standing there, under a streetlight with his sister held in his arms. His hand was wrapped around her slender neck and she tried to escape from his hold, but it clearly was not working.

The man was quite handsome but Anakin did not have time for such things when said man was threatening his little sister. 

“Let her go!” he demanded as he began to approach the stranger.

The man tilted his head, examining him. Anakin ignored the chill that ran up his spine. “I mean it!”

The man made no move to let her go. He only tightened his grip around her throat when Anakin came closer.

Anakin grit his teeth. Damn it, he was going to kill her!

“Okay! Okay, you win. What do you want? Is it money? I’ll give it to you okay? Just let her go please,” Anakin bargained as he observed the pale man in front of him.

Surprisingly, that got a reaction out of him. A small, thin smile came upon his face at Anakin’s words. His offer had seemed to amuse him.

“I have no need for your money, Ani. What I need is blood,” The man stated as he bared his fangs at the struggling, crying girl in his arms.

Anakin gasped and struggled to get his body under control. He could not tremble in fear in front of this…monster!

“You’re a vampire…” he whispered in disbelief and terror.

The stranger smirked at him and nodded. “In the flesh.”

As the man bent to bite into Ahsoka’s neck and presumably suck her dry, Anakin panicked once more.

“Take me instead! Please! Leave her alone, you can have me. I swear,” He promised as he stared frightenedly into his little sister’s eyes.

The vampire loosened his grip on the young girls’ neck and let her fall to the ground.

He walked up to Anakin slowly and surely. He grinned at him and up close, Anakin could see his eyes were a vibrant amber colour. He really was a vampire then.

“I’ll hold you to that sweetheart,” the man whispered into his ear before Anakin’s world faded to black.

* * *

Anakin woke up on a plush, blood red bed with silky covers. He immediately pushed himself upwards to sit up as he recalled what happened.

“Up already? Good. We can begin,” The stranger said as he walked out of the shadows of the room.

He got into the bed and cornered Anakin against the bed frame. “I’ve been waiting to taste you for so long, love.”

Anakin’s breath hitched in absolute gear as the man bared his fangs at him. He was going to die here. In this bed in who know where. He closed his eyes in fear and prayed for Ahsoka to be alright without him.

Then Anakin felt a piercing pan on his neck. He groaned in pain at the feeling of this monster’s fangs in his neck.

Then came the painful sucking that left him feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

“I knew you would be sweet the moment I first saw you, darling. So sweet for me.”

Anakin moaned as the vampire continued to suck him. This was not good. He was getting too weak and too hazed. How much blood did he lose already? Was he going to die?

“I…I don’t want to die…” he murmured. “Please…”

Then the feeding stopped and the stranger pulled away from him. He felt fingers stroking his hair softly.

“You’re not going to die, Anakin. Not when I finally have you after all this time,” the man told him calmly.

Anakin used the last of his strength to blin up at the man who was smiling warmly down at him.

He was a beautiful beast indeed. Anakin closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

“Sleep now, my pet. It’ll all make sense in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
